Sentret
Sentret (Japanese: オタチ Otachi) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into Furret starting at level 15. Biology Sentret is a small, furry Pokémon with a big round body, stubby arms, and two small feet. Its fur is light brown, and it has a tail with dark brown stripes that it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads. While it is capable of standing on its hind legs, it usually moves on all four. Sentret behaves very nervously and cautiously, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee. Sentret can most commonly be found in grasslands. In the anime Major appearances Sentret first appeared in Tanks a Lot!. A young Sentret and Misty's Togepi hi-jackedTeam Rocket's Arbo-Tank. Later, the two were rescued by Ash and his friends with the help of the young Sentret's family. Chaz used a Sentret to show a demonstration of Iron Tail to Ash's Pikachuin All Things Bright and Beautifly!. A Sentret appeared in The Forest Champion!. Cana's Sentret Cana's Sentret is very cautious and can be very nervous in certain situations. Minor appearances A Sentret was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Sentret was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butchand Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. A Sentret was one of the Pokémon living atTemacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. A Sentret also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Sentret was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. It was responsible for scouting the desert around the oasis. A baby Sentret appeared at Mr. Shellby's house in Extreme Pokémon!. A Sentret was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Sentret were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin' and''Great Bowls of Fire!. Three Sentret appeared in Misty's flashback in ''Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Multiple Sentret appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Sentret was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A group of Sentret, Furret, Altaria, Shroomish, and Swablu helped Pokémon RangerJack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. Also, at the beginning of the movie one is shown being saved by Solana from a forest fire. Sentret made a small appearance in the movie The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. Multiple Sentret made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and''Arceus and the Jewel of Life''. A Sentret was used by a Coordinator in the Contest in Dressed for Jess Success!. Multiple Sentret made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Sentret appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Sentret appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A group of Sentret also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Sentret appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Sentret appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A Trainer's Sentret appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Sentret appeared in the book Bonnie was reading in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. A Sentret appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Sentret will appear in PK27. Pokédex entries |} Trivia * Sentret shares its species name with Patrat. They are both known as the Scout Pokémon. * Sentret is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 215. Origin Despite its name, Sentret's behavior and markings are more similar to meerkats thanferrets. It also shares traits with flying squirrels (more specifically, the Japanese giant flying squirrels), sugar gliders, and raccoons. Name origin Sentret is a combination of sentry and ferret. Otachi is a combination of 尾 o'' (tail) and 立ち ''tatsu (stand) or 鼬 itachi (weasel). In other languages |- | |} Category:Pokemon Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Normal-type